marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Acanti
Skywhales, "Space-whales" | Identity = | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | BodyType = Whale-fish aspect | AvgHeight = 5 miles | AvgWeight = 200 million tons | Eyes = 2 | Hair = None | Skin = Red | NumberOfLimbs = None | NumberOfFingers = None | NumberOfToes = None | SpecialAdaptations = Fly in space | UnusualFeatures = Huge | Origin = Alien | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = Uncanny X-Men #156 | Overview = The Acanti are an ancient billion year old spacebound species, who have been around as long as life has existed in the universe, roaming the cosmos in search of knowledge and singing to the stars. A race with pure souls that harm no one, when Acanti die they hurl themselves into the core of a star, releasing their soul. The Prophet-Singer among the Acanti is the caretaker of the racial soul to which all Acanti are bound. When a Prophet-Singer dies and releases its soul, it passes on to the next Prophet-Singer. | HistoryText = Origin The Acanti were among the first lifeforms to develop in the cosmos, and were the first curious sentients. They roamed space passively in the pursuit of knowledge. The Brood When the Brood arrived in the Milky Way galaxy ages ago, they saw the potential of the Acanti. Living faster-than-light transportation, and therefore enslaved the race by infecting individual Acanti with the Slaver Virus, including the Prophet-Singer. When the Prophet-Singer later died, its carcass was left on Sleazeworld and as it had not released its soul by plunging into the core of a star, the Acanti race continued to remain bound to the dead Prophet-Singer which the Brood knew. With the assistance of the X-Men and Binary, the soul of the dead Prophet-Singer was released and the Acanti race freed from the bondage of the Acanti with a new Prophet-Singer to lead them. The Brood nevertheless continued to use the Acanti as ships. Biology Acanti are gargantuan creatures, ranging in size from a few miles in length to 100s of miles long. One Acanti that encountered the Starjammer, easily dwarfed the 38 mile long dreadnought and swallowed the ship. The planet bound corpse of the Prophet-Singer was colossal compared to other Acanti, spreading past the horizon and its rib bones reached above the breathable atmosphere of the planet. Alternate realities Earth-13371 In this reality, Xavier somehow became an Acanti.Marvunapp/Appendix Eventually, he became infested by the Broods and his psychic potential was used by the Brood Queen. Earth-14412 Ego the Necroworld consumed the last of the Acanti. Earth-92131 On Earth-92131, an Acanti was enslaved by the Broods to be their vessel. It was freed when Professor X used his psychic powers to break the Brood's control. The Brood (called "The Family") couldn't stand the Acanti's song, while the X-Man Rogue found it beautiful. | Habitat = The Vacuum of Space | Gravity = 0.0 | Atmosphere = The Vacuum of Space | Population = | Powers = Faster-than-light travel | Abilities = Can fly and survive in the vacuum of space | AvgStrength = Class 100 | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = Peaceful | Representatives = * Xavier (on Earth-13371) | Notes = * The Chitauri breed Acanti with Starsharks in order to create the Leviathans. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Whale Form Category:Space Races Category:Acanti